


Just get the milk

by MuchOtaku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gah such dorks, Idk guys it's just fluff, Im sleepy, It's all about the milk, Keith is mush, Klance must live on, Lance is a huge baby, M/M, More of a domestic klance, Shit they forgot the milk, Shopping. They go shopping, The gay shows, WHAT IS SLEEP, flufff, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuchOtaku/pseuds/MuchOtaku
Summary: Keith as lance run out of milk hence a sudden ride to the supermarket initiates fluff





	Just get the milk

Keith got 2 bowls and a box of cereal out of the pantry cupboard and set it down on the coffee table infront of the TV   
"LANCE BABE?"  he called out switching on the TV   
"YEAH?" came lances sleepy reply as he made his way down their stairs 

"could you get the milk for the cereal, I'm too lazy to get up" Keith said snuggling with a pillow on the couch   
"gee goodmorning to you too sunshine" lance commented sarcastically, hugging Keith from behind the couch   
"lance the milk please"  
" hmmm I dunno Keith, I don't think I have the energy" lance said dramatically, flopping down on the couch on top of Keith   
"ohmygod get the fuck off I cant breathe you troll"  Keith complained trying to push lance off of him but the Latino boy clung on   
"BABBEEEE  I need my morning kisses to function "   
Keith rolled his eyes and grinned, giving lance a quick peck on the lips   
"there. Now would you kindly get the fuck off me and get the milk"  
"fine fine" lance laughed as he made his way towards the kitchen  
Keith focused his attention back on to the TV   
Dammit he missed the opening theme song of his show. Screw you lance.   
Keith heard the refrigerator door being opened  
 "oh-oh, Keith we're out of milk!"   
Keith sighed was it too much to ask. Why couldn't god just let him  
Have one peaceful weekend without having to leave the house.   
"I guess we'Re going shopping " Keith called out to lance and he heard the boy groan in protest. He hated this as much as him.  
\-------  
Keith got a cart from the entrance of the supermarket and lance immediately  hopped in it.  
"lance. What are you doing?"  
Keith quiety questioned lance who was making himself comfy inside the cart, his legs were sticking out awkwardly but he didnt seem to mind  
'keef I'm tired and I don't wanna walk"   
He stated plainly as if that cleared everything. Keith sighed   
"why do I love you"   
Lance just winked at that settling back into the cart  
They walked around the supermarket for a while picking up random stuff that looked  useful and  running around the isles (Keith was dragging lance around that is) until suddenly lane gasped and sat upright in the cart   
"BABY STOP THE FUCKING CART" he screeched   
Keith immediately stopped the cart. They were in front of the snacks isle  
"lance WTF, what's wrong"  
Lance reached into the isle almost troppling the cart, and grabbed a green packet and stared at it like he hit gold.   
"Keith.... They have jalepeno nachos..."  
Lance stared at the packet in complete awe   
Keith groaned "ohmygod lance you almost gave me a fucking heart attack for THIS" Keith grabbed the nachos out of lance's and lance made a very undignified shriek   
"these are not even that good lance, they taste like cardboard"  
Lance reached out and tried to grab be nacho packet from Keith but Keith just simply took a step back   
"KEITH HONEY PLS, DONT HURT MY BABIES"   
Keith rolled his eyes so far that got a headache   
"fine fine I'll get it for you stop being such a big baby" Keith dumped the nachos onto lance who grabbed it midair and immediately started eating the contents, settling back into the cart   
Keith sighed getting ready to push lances butt around again when lance said his name in a quiet voice   
"Keith..."   
Keith looked down at lance who stared up at him front the cart  
"yeah...?"   
"want the last nacho?" lance asked showing up a nacho to keith   
The gesture was so cute Keith had to oblige.  
He bent down a little in order for lance to pop the nacho into his mouth,  
But instead of feeling a crispy somewhat tasteless nacho in his mouth Keith felt a pair of soft lips against him own   
Lance was kissing Keith from a shopping cart.  
Lance smiled through the kiss and pulled Keith closer deepening the kiss for just a moment before he pulled away. Somethings were just unsuitable to do at supermarkets.  
"I love you keef" lance said popping the nacho between keith's parted lips.

Keith just stood their like a idiot with the nacho in his mouth as lance settled yet again into the cart   
It took keith a second to process what happened. It was so sudden , pure and subtle Keith felt like mush.

Keith leaned into lances cart and kissed his cheeck and whispered a soft "love you too" and he heard lance sigh happily.

They were such dorks. Keith loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> PS : They made it home before realizing that they didn't get the fucking milk.
> 
> GAH writing has never been so bad   
> Somesay if you read this you could actually loose a lot of brain cells


End file.
